


Can I kiss you?

by RedBlack



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBlack/pseuds/RedBlack
Summary: Zelda is tired of being a bottom.





	Can I kiss you?

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. First smut. English is not my first language. Have fun!

“No” 

“What?” 

Lilith just tensed up at the word, pure concern in her face, until she realized the playful smirk appearing in Zelda’s lips. 

“I don’t feel like kissing your right now, that’s all” there it was, that grin again, saying loud and clear that this was the beginning of a long game. And Lilith really loves games, she loves them even more if they involved a pretty witch being all smug and flirtatious. 

They were in their bed, laying side by side, completely naked, looking at each other like every night since their relationship started. And their long, steamy nights usually started like this: Lilith approaching Zelda slowly and giving her a long kiss that always made Zelda undone, begging for more. 

She finds amusing the way Zelda gets exasperated by the way her body reacts to Lilith. In a blink of an eye she is always wide open in the bed willing to give it all to her. Maybe that’s why she decided to say “no” tonight. 

Lilith had to laugh at the thought and looked again at Zelda, paying special attention at every sign in her face. 

Zelda wasn’t even trying hard to hide that this was just a joke, that she really wanted Lilith to kiss her, touch her, feel her… 

So, she asked again: 

“Can I kiss you? “ 

“No” again, the little smile on a not very accomplished straight face. 

Lilith knitted her brows at that. “Are you sure?” 

“Pretty much” Zelda responded, with a little hum. 

That’s it, Lilith thought. 

Lilith leaned forward, close enough to feel their breaths caressing their faces. She approached her right hand and tug a lock of red hair, just to have a better access. She got really close to her and whispered to her ear in a low, sensual voice: “are you really sure?” 

She could feel Zelda’s breath got caught up by that. A brief moment later, she nodded, to Lilith’s amazement. 

She moved back, a bit worried about all the situation, and Zelda took advantage of this to push Lilith slightly on her shoulders, so she was now laying completely in her back with Zelda closing the distance between them climbing on top of her. Zelda sat on Lilith’s hips and looked her from above. The view was totally breath-taking; the redhead was looking at Lilith with an intensity that she didn’t have just seconds before, slightly blushed and looking straight to her blue eyes. Gently, she caressed Lilith’s face with both hands while inched closer to her lips, stopping just before touching them with her own. 

“I would really like to be the one kissing you tonight” it was low and husky. She could feel Zelda’s hot words in her own lips, and they pulled a soft whine out of her. 

Lilith was feeling her arousal building up since the first movement of her lover; but after this, she was completely undone. She was usually the one doing these things -being the dominant one- but seeing Zelda in this position was already taking her over the edge. She was completely lost in her lover’s green eyes; in her soft, milky and blushed skin, feeling the heat starting to grow deep inside of her. Lilith was just able to nod slightly. 

Zelda brushed her lips over Lilith’s and whispered again. 

“Do you want this? “ 

Lilith was completely still, and so aroused that she only managed to say “yes” under her breath, feeling the slightly touch of Zelda’s lips and red hair brushing her cheeks. She wanted everything Zelda was willing to give her. 

Zelda leaned in and finally kissed Lilith, letting a long sigh linger between them. Lilith moved her hands rapidly into Zelda’s hips, digging her nails into soft flesh. It was painfully slow. Zelda was taking her time to explore her lover’s mouth, kissing her deeply, biting tenderly her lips and caressing them with the tip of her tongue before repeating the same pattern again and again. 

Lilith felt dizzy, unable to think clearly, only feeling a growing heat deep inside of her and an unbearable ache between her tights. She was rolling her hips unconsciously, pulling Zelda closer, trying to feel something, anything just where she needed it the most. 

Just when she thought she was completely lost in Zelda’s torturous kiss, the red headed witch decided to press her body into Lilith, continuing with her slow ministrations, rolling her body into Lilith’s. 

The demoness was breathing heavily, panting, feeling the release building but never coming to an end. Zelda felt her need and started a slow decent through Lilith’s body. 

Just when Lilith thought she couldn’t get any wetter, Zelda bit her pulse point, pulling a low moan out of her and a roll of her hips, begging for more. Zelda moved into her ear and started whispering again. 

“You know” she chuckled, moving her right hand lower, looking for Lilith’s wetness. “I really wanted to take my time, but I’m not sure if you’re going to handle it any longer”. She finally reached it. Both of them let out a soft gasp at the contact. “You’re dripping”. 

Lilith felt like crying in frustration. Zelda was touching her, but not moving. She wasn’t really aware of how wet she really was until Zelda pointed it out, her hot breath still lingering in her ear. Lilith rolled her hips and pushed Zelda against her. She really couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please, Zelda” Lilith said, and Zelda moved to look her directly into her eyes. Lilith was completely flushed, breathing heavily, pupils so wide that the blue was completely lost. 

Zelda smiled and gave Lilith a soft peck before starting to descend, kissing every inch on her way between Lilith’s tights. 

Lilith inhaled sharply in anticipation, feeling shamelessly aware of her arousement, Zelda’s kisses of fire burning in her skin. 

Zelda settled down her, running her hands on her tights. She stopped briefly, looked into Lilith’s eyes and licked her lips in anticipation. Lilith's breath got caught in her throat at the unholy sight. 

Finally, Zelda spread her folds apart and took a long, slow lick, drawing a moan out of Lilith. 

“Zelda-”. Lilith’s head fell deep in the pillow while Zelda was burying her face between her legs, graving the sheets like it was her only support. Zelda started giving slow strokes with her tongue, enjoying the taste. She started to speed up, hearing moans of encouragement falling from Lilith’s lips. 

Lilith could feel her orgasm starting, hearing the little hums Zelda was making tasting her. She looked at Zelda and felt like all the air in her body left her at the sight of Zelda, looking directly at her, a wicked grin forming in her lips while she was eating her out like it was the best meal she ever had. 

Lilith came with a low moan watching her lover, tears forming on the corner of her eyes. Zelda licked her clean and laid beside Lilith until the demoness caught her breath. 

“How was it?” asked Zelda, playfully. 

Lilith couldn’t respond yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't that bad huh


End file.
